


Ten

by Trekkele



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, doing ten year old things, ten year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14697870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trekkele/pseuds/Trekkele
Summary: The summer they turned ten





	Ten

**Author's Note:**

> created for reaching ten followers on tumblr.
> 
> so obviously posted there first.

This summer he turned 10, Leonard McCoy went fishing with his father.

(They never caught a fish, but spent the long hours in the middle of the lake discussing anything at all.)

David McCoy had a healthy respect for curiosity, despite the amount of questions it caused, and Leonard had a healthy respect for everything that he couldn’t understand, which, being 10, was quite a lot. 

(He would always remember that summer - how never catch anything, doing nothing but talking, never felt like a waste of time.)

**I*I*I**

The summer she turned 10, Nyota Uhura learnt her first Non-Terran language, and it sounded like music when she spoke. 

(She would spend the rest of her life learning languages like that one, that rolled off the tongue, that whispered through the air like so many winds.)

She spent her summer dancing and playing music and singing, in every language she knew.

(Nyota always remembered the joy in discovering the new worlds that lay behind her tongue.)

**I*I*I**

The summer he turned 10, Jim Kirk broke his arm falling out of the tallest tree on the old farm. 

(It wasn’t the first time) (It was the first time he actually broke it, instead of having it broken.)

It was also the summer he learnt how to hot-wire a car, and do calculus, and how to speak french, because reading was about the only thing he could do comfortably with only one arm available.

(It was a distinction that he would follow his whole life - that the pain you cause yourself is so much easier to bear than the pain that’s given, forced, upon you.)

**I*I*I**

The summer he turned 10, Spock visited Earth, and his mothers family, for the first time. 

(He would be grateful for that later, however illogical gratitude seemed to be.)

He spent the summer being dragged around by cousins who didn’t care about the shape of his ears or his lack of emotional control, Amanda (and Sarek) looking on fondly.

(He would visit them, when he joined StarFleet, when he lost Vulcan, when Earth became his only home.)


End file.
